The administrative core will provide support for personnel involved in the administration, scientific oversight and coordination, communication, budgetary oversight, and clerical functions associated with the overall research program proposed in this SPORE application. The specific functions of the core include: 1. Monitoring progress of the translational research objectives of the SPORE program. 2. Facilitation of internal and external communication among SPORE investigators, and communicating reports of progress from SPORE projects with other SPORE programs, the NIH, and the scientific and public communities. 3. Coordination and scheduling of all external and internal SPORE meetings. 4. Administration of the Developmental Research Program. 5. Administration of the Career Development Program. 6. Providing support for management of financial accounts related to SPORE activities and providing fiscal oversight of SPORE Projects.